


Love's stupid

by LaraDarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brett Talbot Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Kissing, Liam doesn't talk that much because his brain is slow to process, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Scott is a Good Friend, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Brett and Liam are in a relationship and Theo's in love with both of them.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Love's stupid

The chimera watched from afar the lacrosse teams that were warming up, his eyes locked on Brett, who quickly ran from his team to Liam, planting a kiss on his lips, silently wishing him good luck.  
He watched how Liam's cheeks flushed deep red while he grinned happily at his already running away boyfriend. 

They were both happy, Theo smelled that much. The love and satisfaction disappeared from his senses though, as his own emotions roamed free and before anyone could smell _love_ from _him_ , he put it all to stop, taking control of his chemosignals once again.  
He wasn't fast enough, he knew that when Scott turned around, worry written all over his face.

He left before the game started.

. · • ° • · .

Theo parked on the parking lot of some grocery store, not really caring anymore.  
Sitting on the roof of his truck, he tried to catch something from the field, but his ears only picked up the loudest screams.  
He was too far away and he didn't even notice. 

„This is so _stupid_.“  
Theo was so fucking mad, he was mad at the world, he was mad at Brett and Liam for being the perfect couple™, he was so mad at _himself_ for letting his emotions slip enough to Scott notice.  
He was mad at himself for loving two guys, who were dating each other. 

. · • ° • · .

„Where did Theo go?“ Liam asked as soon as he got to Scott after the match ended.  
The alpha shrugged, worry flashing through his eyes and that was all Liam needed to know.  
He heard Scott say a faint „I mean, lacrosse isn't really his thing, so...“, but he was already leaving. 

„He didn't leave because of lacrosse, did he?“ It wasn't a question, but Liam hummed in confirmation anyway, before he took the taller beta's hand into his, interweaving their fingers.  
„We'll look for him. Scott was worried, he tried to hide it, but it was obvious.“  
Brett nodded thoughtfully before he inhaled deeply, trying to catch Theo's scent.  
After a while, his eyes flashed gold.  
„I know where he is.“

. · • ° • · .

The brunet was still sitting on his truck, looking at the stars and thinking.  
He wasn't controlling his emotions this time, knowing ( _hoping_ ) everyone was still on the game as he lost track of time.  
He didn't even know what his emotions were anymore, he hated everything, he hated _himself_.  
The night was getting cold, but he refused to move.

. · • ° • · .

„This place reeks of hatred.“ Brett murmured when they arrived to the parking lot.  
The younger beta nodded quietly before stopping in his tracks, recognizing the faint scent of the chimera.  
„It's Theo.“  
Then he spotted the brunet on the truck.

„Theo?“ Liam asked softly, he and Brett slowly approaching the car, stopping for a moment when the chimera jerked his head around, eyes wide and _afraid_.

Both betas felt the emotions, Liam opening his mouth and closing it again, hoping his boyfriend would take over the situation.  
„Is something wrong?“  
Brett's voice carried on the empty place like a thunder and Theo's eyes lit up like flames before he let out a humorless laugh.  
„ _Everything_ is wrong.“  
Yeah, that didn't really calm Liam's nerves. 

„What's wrong?“ Liam asked softly, worry obvious in his eyes.  
But Theo just shook his head, looking down at the dirty ground, unwilling to look at them.  
Liam was about to say something before Brett spoke, „It's cold. It's basically freezing, why are you here? Why aren't you-“ The tall beta stopped mid-sentence, realization washing over him, „Theo, you have a home, right?“

The chimera turned to him, the ( _almost maniacal-_ ) grin still on his face as he patted his truck.  
„ _This_ is my home.“  
And Liam's jaw went slack before his eyes flashed gold.  
„You live- why didn't you tell anyone?! Why didn't you tell _us_?“  
He sounded hurt and that was the last thing Theo wanted to hear.  
Brett must've noticed because he put a hand on Liam's shoulder, gripping it in comfort before he hopped on the truck next to Theo. 

„We're not gonna make you talk if you don't want to. But please know we're always there for you if you need us.“ He couldn't see Liam but he knew the beta was nodding his head furiously.

And Theo laughed, the sound dry and broken, before lowering his head, his hair falling into his face, covering it.  
Brett felt Liam's panic behind him and his heart ached because he was pretty sure he saw tears in the chimera's eyes.

And then he felt emotions roll off Theo in waves, the air getting thick with it, and it took him a while to process them, the sadness, hatred and fear, so much fear, god, Theo was _terrified_ (and it broke Brett's heart into pieces) and hidden beneath all of them _love_.  
„You're in love.“ Liam said so very helpfully, his face and voice blank, Brett turning around to look at him incredulously, but then he smelled it too.  
„Theo, hey, look at me.“ Liam's voice was suddenly so confident as he stood before the chimera, feet still on the ground.  
When Theo made no signs to move, he slowly took the cold hands into his own warm ones.  
„Love's absolutely terrifying and you're allowed to be scared, okay? It's okay.“

„Besides, we'll kill 'em if they hurt you in any way.“ Brett added as he gripped Theo's shoulder lightly.  
They got a quiet chuckle from the chimera, his chemosignals screaming, anxiety hanging in the air like a glue.  
”You gonna kill yourselves then?“  
Silence.  
Then a burst of emotions.

Liam's eyes were wide as he continued gaping at Theo with an open mouth.  
He let out a choked 'You', before he pressed his lips together, trying to wrap his brain around the confession.  
Brett felt his breath hitch in his throat as soon as he heard the words, but he felt his eyes soften.

„Theo.“ His voice was barely above a whisper.  
The chimera refused to look up, causing Brett to sigh softly before he put his index finger under the boy's chin, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes.  
The tall beta didn't say anything, silently leaning in to connect their lips.  
He heard the flutter in Theo's heartbeat, smelled the surprise in the air, but all he wanted for that moment was savour the kiss while it lasted.  
He pulled away first, taking a short notice of Theo's flushed cheeks before Liam made him jump off the truck (carefully, of course, he didn't wanna kill his newest boyfriend) and pull him down for a kiss himself.

Theo's chemosignals were strong, filling their nostrils like a sweet _burning_ honey, but neither of them seemed to care.  
The only thing that mattered right now was Theo.

There were million questions in the brunet's head as he stared at the two betas with wide eyes, cheeks crimson red.  
„What-“ Even his voice was jumpy when he spoke.  
„Truth is, we've been in love with you for quite a while now, but we have no idea what you felt so we just kinda didn't say anything.“  
Theo looked at Liam incredulously, but he was smiling and it was the most adorable smile Brett's ever seen.

„Oh.“ Theo mumbled in the softest happiest voice the betas heard, their hearts swelling with affection as they watched _their_ chimera lean on his truck, the once cold and emotionless eyes staring right back at them with undeniable love.  
Yeah, the three of them will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this oneshot that got deleted once and I had to rewrite it-  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
